Beyond All Space and Time
by NaotoTakizawa
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock and an ingenious teenager meet by chance, for the sake of marking a new passage of time. OC, Pokemon/Timeranger fic, Super Sentai tribute, Ash/Misty and other pairings later on. First story.
1. Case File 00: Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story for Pokemon, and takes elements from _Mirai Sentai Timeranger_. Since this is my first story, I'll need some reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor Timeranger, they belong to Nintendo and Toei (Saban too) respectively.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Go over time and space…"<strong>_

A teenage boy of 15 years old slammed his bedroom door shut in anger.

"Jason Tatsuya Williams, come out of your bedroom now! We are still having our conversation!" a voice screamed out from the other side of the door. It was his rich adopted father, who is the owner of the Silph Corporation, the leading technological manufacturer in Johto and Kanto. He envisioned Jason as the future CEO of Silph; however, the latter refused to accept fate and wanted to control his destiny.

The teenager searched for an item in his bedroom whilst his father still is knocking on the door. He found a family photo of himself and his sister, along with his original parents, and lied down his bed staring at it. '_I miss you mom, dad, sis.' _Tears developed in his eyes.

"Jason, please." said Mr. Williams while still knocking on the door.

"Dad, just leave me alone for a while."

Mr. Williams hesitated, but his cell phone rang and vibrated. "Yes Sheldon… I can't right now I'm-… I'll be right there."

"Just go dad. It's your business crap right?"

"Don't think this conversation is over young man."

With that, Mr. Williams left Jason alone in his room and left the mansion. Jason felt relieved of being alone. He still had the family picture in hand, and sparked a horrible memory of his separation from his parents.

* * *

><p><em>The house was being infiltrated by Team Rocket. A mother and father ran towards the bedroom of their eldest son, and found that a Grunt already had entered the room and cornered the boy with an intention of taking him. The mother tackled the grunt and laid a few punches at him before knocking him out.<em>

"_Dad! Mom!"_

"_Jason! Leave the house with your sister! Please, go!" said his mother._

"_But Mom! I can't Iea-"_

"_Listen to your mother and go!" said his father. "Take Pidgeot with you and go to Cerulean!"_

_With tears streaming down the eyes, the boy received the Poke Ball from his father and ran towards his sisters' room in order to wake her up. "Sis, we have to go!"_

"_But we can't leave mom and dad!"_

"_I know, but they told us to leave! Come on let's go!"_

_Both dashed out of the room and searched for the backdoor exit. Unfortunately for them, a Rocket grunt found the two kids and cornered them. "Hey guys, we found the kids! Get them for ransom!"_

_However, the father of the two tackled the grunt and pinned him down in the floor whilst choking him. "You two, GO! We'll be fine!"_

_The siblings did as they were told and ran towards the backdoor exit of the house. Jason took out Pidgeot; the bird looked for his master but found Jason and his sister in confusion._

"_Sorry Pidgey, Dad isn't here now, he told me to take us two to Cerulean!"_

_Of course, the Pidgeot followed his orders and allowed the siblings to get on his back. Quickly, they flew away and left the house ridden with Rocket grunts. It was only two minutes in the air when Jason looked back and saw a horrific sight, the house being blown up, which surely meant death for those inside, including their parents._

"_NOOO! MOM, DAD!" screamed his sister with her eyes streaming with tears._

* * *

><p>The flashback only made him feel more depressed. It was back when he was 7 when this event happened. A lick in his hand though cut is train of thoughts, and looked across his bed to find his Jolteon. She saw the tears developing in his master's eyes and went up to him and cuddled next to him. He was happy that he wasn't truly alone.<p>

"Hey Jolt, don't worry about me, just having a melancholic moment. I just wished my sister was here." With that said, it sparked another painful flashback, his separation of his sister, which happened shortly after his parents were killed.

* * *

><p><em>The ride from Johto to Kanto was relatively short, due to the extreme flying speed of Pidgeot. Jason saw the majestic sight of buildings and other infrastructure. 'This must be Saffron.'<em>

"_Pidgeot, leave me here."_

"_WHAT? Are you crazy? We left my parents to die; you are dumb enough to think that I'll leave you!"_

"_Please Pidgeot, leave me here."_

_The Pidgeot hesitated at first, but finally dove down to Saffron City, and landed at Route 7. Jason leapt down to the ground and walked away from the Pokemon, before being grabbed at the arm by her sister. He knew it would be tough to leave her._

"_I told you once, I won't leave you!"_

"_You're so stubborn, sis. Listen, I can't live like this. I have to start off fresh; I need to be alone for a while. I'm the only one that can decide my own future!"_

"_I feel the same way Jay, but you can't just be alone all the time! At least take me with you!"_

"_No." In an instant, Jason felt her sister's palm smacking his cheek. He recovered and saw her tears streaming down once again._

"_You're gonna do this? Then fine! I don't need to appease you more! Pidgeot, let's go."_

_On her way to climbing into the bird Pokemon, the girl was stopped as she felt her arm being held by her brother. "W-wait, before you go, please take this…" He took out a stack of Pokedollars from his jacket._

"_Where'd you get that? How much are there?"_

"_5,000 dollars, enough for you to buy food and clothes for a month! I got it out of my dad's drawer before we left. I'm keeping 5,000 too!"_

"_T-thanks, I guess..."_

"_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then…"_

_However his sister embraced him into a powerful hug and let all her tears out with him. "I'll never forget you Jason, I'll promise you that!"_

_He smiled as he let out his tears as well. "Likewise sis, likewise…"_

* * *

><p>"Just wondering if she's doing alright at that-"<p>

He was interrupted by another knock at the door, and decided to just simply ignore it. "I know you're in there Tatsuya. Please, can I get in?"

'_Sabrina?'_

He opened the door for the psychic Gym Leader. As they both sat down on his bed, she instantly felt the depression in his mind. "Your father called to come over and console you. What's wrong Tatsuya? And please don't lie to me."

He knew there's really nothing to hide from the psychic, he trusted her anyways. "It's my father again. He's envisioning me as the next CEO of Silph. I just want to start my Pokemon journey. H-he can't control my future!" he said as he started to tear up.

Sabrina put her hand on his in order to calm him down. She was a motherly figure towards Jason, and she would have adopted him as well, if it wasn't for Mr. Williams, who simply bought him out. "Tatsuya, just calm down. Let it all out."

He hugged Sabrina and let his tears stream down his eyes. "I just wished he'd already let me out on my journey."

* * *

><p><em>Jason was soon entered into an orphanage in Saffron, where he received much of his education. He was an expert in technology, as well as engineering due to him being homeschooled by his biological father. He's done service for the orphanage and for the city as well, including restoring electricity to the whole city in just a few minutes during a blackout, as well as fixing many trains from the Magnet Train.<em>

_This caught the eye of the Silph Co. owner, Thomas Williams._

_Williams was left a widow after the passing of her wife due to an incurable terminal disease called the Osiris syndrome. He already started to look into the future of the company and wanted someone fit to be his CEO of his company, as well as the owner, in the future._

_On the other hand, Sabrina, the young Gym leader of Saffron, had been mentoring Jason, or Tatsuya as she calls him by his middle name, since he was admitted to the orphanage. She found him to be of pure heart and found his love for Pokemon is as the same as her. Sabrina wanted to take the next and drastic step, and adopt the kid._

_However, she would fall short, because, as the owner of Silph says, "Money always wins."_

"_Sir, are you sure you are paying 20,000 dollars for that boy all alone?" said his assistant._

"_Yes I am," he snapped his fingers to the assistant as an order to take out his check. "I'm growing old Spencer. I need to think of Silph's future. Look at him! He's a genius in technology, just what we need, a fit CEO!"_

_The soon-to-be adopted son of the Silph Co. owner was finishing up fixing a Game Boy for a fellow orphan in his room with his Eevee looking in fascination when someone knocked in his room. "Listen Billy, I'm already done with the handheld so-"_

"_Jason, open up, I've got some great news!"_

_The orphan opened up his door to reveal the owner of the orphanage, Mr. Asami, with another suited man and his assistant. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Mr. Thomas Williams, I think you know him right?"_

"_Yeah! Owner of Silph Co.!"_

"_Well, believe it or not, he'll be adopting you boy! From now on, you're Jason Tatsuya Williams!"_

_Of course he was excited to hear that he'll be adopted by the owner of Silph Co., however he was a bit hurt because Sabrina promised him that she'll be the one to adopt him no matter what._

_Right on cue, Sabrina finished up her duties as gym leader and went directly towards the orphanage. Today was the day; she wanted Tatsuya as her adopted son at such young age. She saw an unusual amount of people crowding into the orphanage. 'What did you come up with now Tatsuya?'_

_As she made way through the entrance (of course, she was the gym leader, the public and media had high respect towards her next to the owner of Silph Co.), she saw a dreaded sight, Jason, and the owner of Silph Co. Thomas Williams signing adoption papers in front of camera crews for her Tatsuya, her would-be adopted son. Jason saw her running away from the scene. "Oh no, Sabs!" he called out and dashed towards the entrance and outside. _

"_Why Tatsuya?"_

"_I, I didn't have much of a choice…"_

"_I promised you, I would adopt you."_

"_Don't get the wrong idea, I fascinate his works Sabrina! I might get a career out of this; this is just what I need!"_

"_If it makes you happy, then, I'll accept it."_

_Jason ran up to Sabrina and hugged her. "Thanks for everything Sabrina." _

_She smiled, and hugged him back. "One thing Tatsuya."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Don't let him control your future." _

* * *

><p>She was happy that he's still heeding her warning after that day.<p>

"Tatsuya, how's the project going so far?"

"Huh?"

"The TimeRanger project?"

"Oh! Well, follow me."

Jason, Sabrina, and Jolteon went downstairs to an underground laboratory. It had all sorts of computers, including a supercomputer in which the engineer uses daily for the project. Other essential items, such as broken computers, Poketches, Pokenavs, and Pokegears lied around the room, including a new, prototype model of a Pokegear made by him on display.

"Well, I've successfully added the suit into the programming in the computer."

"Wow, and I thought adding red spandex in the programming would be hard." Sabrina joked.

"Damn it Sabs! How many times do I have to tell you! It's not spandex! The material is a self-assembling-"

"Nano fiber formed with an intracellular sheet of memory alloy. Yeah, yeah, I got it. By the way, is it machine washable, or dry clean only?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "It'll sustain a Hyper Beam, that's for sure."

Sabrina was astonished. "That's amazing!"

"Well, only theoretically…"

"So you haven't tested it out yet?"

"I still have to embed the programming into a handheld device where I can activate it and use the suit."

"How about my Pokegear?"

"No way, you'll still need it."

"I insist, I have sufficient amount of funds to get a new one, thank you very much!"

Sabrina took out her silver Pokegear and gave it to Jason. "I hope you know what you're doing Tatsuya."

The engineer inspected the device. "Seems like it's in a good shape, I'll probably get it done by today, testing the whole suit by tomorrow."

"Well, I better be going, I probably have a line of trainers already waiting for me outside of the gym!"

"Yeah, thanks for coming by Sabs."

As Sabrina was walking up to the stairs leading to the exit of the lab, she couldn't help but wonder a question that she should have asked the first time the engineer introduced to her the project. "Hey Tatsuya, one more thing, what led you to create this project?"

As he heard the question, he lowered the Pokegear, and was struck by thoughts and images of Team Rocket. The ones who took away the life of his biological parents.

"Team Rocket, right?" said Sabrina as he read his mind. Jason nodded at the response.

* * *

><p>An orange suited man with his Persian watched a city outside of his office. This was, as you probably guessed, Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. The Persian alerted him that someone is already in his office. He looked at the reflection of the visitor and found to be a mere scientist. However, the red badge on the scientist's uniform got the attention of Giovanni.<p>

"Report."

"Giovanni, sir, Project Londerz is complete sir. Do you want to take a look at the specimen sir?"

"Of course."

Both the Boss and the scientist went to a special laboratory to see the specimen lying on a table. It looked like a demon combined with a robot, whose eyes were illuminating, with its left arm being spiked while the other arm being normal but had claws. Its back had a red shell which had two spikes coming out of the shell. Clearly, it looked as if it was made all from a Blastoise.

"Perfect. Simply perfect."

'_Ash Ketchum, this is where you and your friends will meet your doom.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it folks! A few things:<strong>

**1. If you don't know what _Timeranger _is, then does _Power Rangers: Time Force_ sound familiar? If not, then, you may want to look into a few episodes of the Super Sentai season (I guess from 1-4?). Trust me, it's one of the darkest and best out there, was my favorite, but replaced by _Gokaiger _(I suggest you watch it too!).**

**2. Don't worry, Ash will appear in Chapter 1. I MAYBE using Pokeshipping too...**

**3. Guess who Jason's sister is? I probably gave it away in that first flashback sequence...**

**4. If you've watched _Timeranger _before, then you'd recognize the specimen (or monster) at the end as Bomb Demon Jekker, as seen in Episode 2.**

**5. The story takes place during the Johto season. **

**6. There are some minor references to _Timeranger_ and _Power Rangers: RPM_ (The best modern Power Rangers season since _SPD _and _Time_ _Force_). See if you can find them ;)**

**Look out for the next chapter of this story! _Case File 01: Attack at Saffron!_**


	2. Case File 01: Mutant! Attack at Saffron!

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of this story, and the first of this two parter.**

**Character ages:**

**Jason - 17  
>Ash - 17<br>****Misty - 17  
>Brock - 23<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Pokemon_, _Mirai Sentai Timeranger_,and _Power Rangers: Time Force_, they belong to Nintendo, Toei Company Ltd, and Saban respectively.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc I - Rise of TimeRed<strong>

CASE FILE 01 - Mutant! Attack at Saffron! Pt. 1

**SAFFRON CITY**

"This on? Okay."

A brown haired boy teenager with a gray sweatshirt with a Pokeball logo and black pants adjusted his video camera on his laboratory. Jason Tatsuya Williams stared straight at the camera mounted on a tripod, and let out a big sigh before speaking again.

"Okay. My name is Jason Tatsuya Williams. Or rather, Jason Tatsuya Waterflower. If you are watching this video," the boy cringed before saying the last four words. "Then I am dead."

Jolteon looked at the somber face of his master and leapt up to his shoulder.

"This is Jolteon, my main Pokemon. Without this little dude, I think my life would be worse than it is…" said Jason with relief as he scratched Jolteon's chin.

"The reason for this video is for my final testament for everyone that I know so far. The completed project, TimeRanger project, has too many risks when it's being used."

"The project was originally started by Sliph Co. for the International Police. The project was to be used by the I.P. as a special suit for raids and operations. The user was to transformed into the suit, which consists of a special lightweight armor fabric, which can protect the user from any type of projectiles, including a Hyper Beam, but that hasn't been tested, yet. A helmet is used also with a special HUD on the visor, as well as the concealment of identity. Unfortunately, the I.P. cut off the project midway from completion due to money, and they have apparently worked on their own version of it, but I have revived it in secrecy and have completed it."

"I don't even know if I can be able to survive the initial transformation to the suit. The transformation requires an intense amount of electricity in the body. That's why I kind of tortured myself to some intense electrical trials by Jolteon." Jolteon nodded at the camera in agreement to the statement.

"If you're watching this father, or should I say, Mr. Thomas Williams, then you'd probably ask why I was keeping this project a secret from you and the rest of Silph Co."

"I am eternally grateful for the elite education that you have given to me on technology and engineering. It's just that… It's just that you prioritize money over me nowadays! Now you're forcing me to become your future CEO? Come on! You said it yourself; you promised me that you would let me go on my journey!" Jason put his head down to pause.

"But that was just a big dirty lie."

"If this project would have been public, then it would have been used only for money. This isn't about the money; it's about people's lives! I created it for a better future for all of us, and the people. Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma, Galactic, and Plasma, they're ruining that better future for their needs!"

"If I die, then Jolteon will inform my passing to Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym leader. She's the only person who knows about this project. Sabrina, thank you so much for being my mentor, you're the person that said that I can't let anyone control my future at this stage…"

"I just kinda wished you adopted me."

"But in any case, as you probably know, I'm dead… I want you to delete all files pertaining to the TimeRanger project. I don't want Silph or anyone else to get hands on it as they'll probably use it wrong. You're the only one I can trust."

"Finally, if this gets through my sister, my dear sister, Misty Kasumi Waterflower. How've you've been Mist! It's been too long since I left you. I heard about you running the Cerulean City Gym, and I gotta say, you're pretty damn good!"

"Anyways, I seriously regret to leave you and the family. Yes, even Lily, Violet, and Daisy." Jason chuckled at mentioning his 3 other sisters. "I know it'll break your heart even more when you find out that I'm dead, and you haven't even reunited with me."

"I want you to take care of Jolteon, yeah, she's not water Pokemon, but I insist. It'll remind you of me."

"So that's about it…" Jason went to the camera to stop the recording.

* * *

><p><strong>ROCKET HQ<strong>

A man wearing an elegant orange suit with a red tie and brown hair combed to the back was overseeing the final stages of a huge machine being built in the basement of the hidden Team Rocket HQ. The machine had a large chamber that can fit a Snorlax inside, with an access in it by a glass door. It also boasts a computer outside of the machine and a vent on top of the machine. Of course, there were still Rocket engineers still working on the machine, so it is still inoperable. The orange suited man, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, was joined by a Rocket scientist who was to give him the status report and progress.

"The Londerz Machine, capable of turning Pokemon, dead or alive, into powerful mutants." said the boss to the scientist as if he felt his presence already.

"Uh... Boss, sir, the machine will be operational, ETA 5 hours." replied the scientist nervously.

Giovanni smiled evilly, "And the mutant specimen?"

"The mutant specimen is conscious and we are currently halfway in the process of giving him Team Rocket data."

"Good. He'll be used for our attack later today." responded Giovanni.

"Attack sir?" asked the scientist.

Giovanni nodded, "Yes, attack, and getting money in the process."

"But sir! We've worked months on the mutant! What if it gets destroyed?"

"Which is why the Londerz Machine was created right?" hissed Giovanni.

"R-right sir... But what city is capable of bringing in to our demands, and how can we appease them?" asked the scientist.

Giovanni chuckled evilly and walked towards another room, to the advanced weapons cache in the basement. Inside the room, the boss went towards a spot where a crystal-like object was contained inside a glass box. He took it out to inspect and show the object to the scientist, which was no bigger than a baseball.

"This crystal may fool you, but it is designed to be a powerful time bomb, as well as can be activated by this long range detonator," answered the boss whilst picking up the white detonator from the box. "It can explode a skyscraper with ease. There are over 50 of these bombs, enough for the mission to carry out."

"Oh," added Giovanni. "The location? Saffron City."

* * *

><p><strong>MAGNET TRAIN<strong>

_"We have arrived at the Saffron City Station. Thank you for riding the Magnet Train and we hope you enjoy your stay at Kanto!"_

A Pikachu dashed towards an aisle where he found his young master fast asleep and drooling on a passenger seat in the Magnet Train. The trainer has jet-black hair, a red and white cap, blue and white sweater, black pants, and red sneakers. Of course, you'd recognize the kid as Ash Ketchum, who recently won the Unova League and is on his way towards Pallet Town for a short vacation. His Pikapal was undertaking a challenge to wake him up, tugging his sweater to do such task.

"Pikapi, chupika pika..."

"Give me 5 minutes…" said the sleepy trainer.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at waking him up, Pikachu resorted on electricity.

"PIKACHUUU!"

"GAHH!" With that electric shock from the yellow mouse, Ash was fast awake.

"Jeez Pikachu, you didn't need to shock me…"

"Pika. Pikachu pika pika chupika."

"We're here already?" Ash looked over his seat to find the train practically empty. A female train attendant walked towards the trainer.

"Is there a problem young man?"

"Oh, no, sorry, I just woke up," Ash picked up Pikachu and his backpack and hurried over to the doors of the train. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" replied the train attendant.

Outside the Magnet Train station, Ash and Pikachu searched for someone in particular to meet up with him. He looked at his C-Gear and checked for the time. _'Where could he be, it's already 6:00 PM!'_

"Hey Ash!" said the voice of a tall, tanned, spikey hair breeder.

Ash turned around to the direction of the voice and recognized it as Brock. He hasn't seen the breeder for months since they've separated before Ash moved on to Unova. He ran up to the breeder and gave him a high-five and a friendly embrace.

"It's been a while Brock, how's it been!"

"Doing great Ash, you were pretty amazing in the Unova League huh!"

"Yup, I'll be staying here at Kanto for a while, for some well-deserved rest, right buddy?" said Ash to his Pikachu.

"Pika!"

The trainer's stomach growled loudly, "Welp, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat Brock!"

"Things never change with you, huh!" said the breeder as he followed Ash to the exit of the station and heading their way into Saffron.

* * *

><p><strong>CERULEAN CITY GYM<strong>

It was a normal day of battles as usual inside of the Cerulean City Gym, which specializes in Water Pokemon only. As expected, a Gym battle was already taking place as a 8-year old boy trainer watches as his Charmander is knocked out by the gym leader's Staryu, signaling the end of the match.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner of this match is the Gym Leader Misty!" said a referee.

The boy groaned as he returned his fainted Charmander to his Pokeball, with Misty doing the same with her Staryu. "Better luck next time kid, and one thing, it isn't wise to put out a fire-type against a water-type, especially me!"

"Thanks! Next time, I'll train my Pokemon harder, beat you and the rest of the Gym Leaders, and become a Pokemon Master! Hey, I'll bring a bug-type in our next battle!" replied the boy.

Misty was thrown off-guard, "A-a bug type? HEY! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT INFO OF BUG TYPES-"

"Internet, see ya!" the boy said as he ran off outside the gym.

Misty was at first irked at the bug-type statement, but smiled at the confidence of the boy, reminding him of a certain raven-haired boy. _'Ash...'_

She somberly went upstairs to her room, passing by her sister Daisy who was too preoccupied with the TV in the kitchen. Her room was with pink wallpapers and had Starmie designs. It had a large window with an air conditioner installed on it. In front of it, was a blue single sized bed. A large flat-screen television was far across her bed on top of a couple of drawers. Misty opened a drawer in her desk to reveal an old framed photo of herself, Brock, and Ash during their Johto journey. She smiled at the nostalgic thought. But then she found another old framed photo, very older than the Johto photo. It contained a photo of her at a very young age, her two parents, her three sisters during their mid-teen years, and a brown haired boy boy who looked to be the same age as Misty. She noticed the boy and memories sunk in.

"Hey Mist! MIST!" Daisy's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

Misty groaned, "What Daisy, what is it?"

"Turn on the TV will you Misty! It's, like, a surprise!"

"It better be good…" grumbled the Cerulean Gym Leader as she turned on her TV in her room.

"_Today, on Cerulean News at 8. The new Unova League champion is already in Kanto as Ash Ketchum arrived at Saffron City. It is presumed that he'll stay at the city before heading out to his hometown at Pallet…"_

That was enough for Misty to hear. She couldn't believe it. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the more mature image of her best friend on TV. It's been years since Ash didn't communicate with the Cerulean Gym Leader since that encounter in Hoenn. She was still angry at the fact that the trainer completely skipped out on visiting her in Cerulean when he came back from his Sinnoh journey. She looked at the clock in her room, 4:00 PM, not too late right? She thought up of an idea. _'This time, I'll make him remember me!'_

The red-headed girl ran down to the Gym living room to find Daisy still watching television, "Hey Daisy, could you drive me to Saffron!"

"It's, like, four o'clock, and my favorite show is still on, _Jetman_!" whined Daisy.

"You're so useless you know that? Please, at least once, for me?" appeased Misty.

"Besides, like, don't we have DVR? You could record that stupid robot bird thingy show." said the pink-haired Sensational Sister Lily as she entered the room.

"It's not stupid! It's actually dark and romantic at the same time!" retorted Daisy.

"Just take Misty to Saffron to meet up with his boyfriend..."

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Misty snapped at her pink haired sibling. The latter saw Misty blush and simply smirked.

Daisy sighed, "Alright, alright. You better record that show Lily or I'll, like, dismember you!"

"Come on!" said Misty with joy as she pulled Daisy and ran towards the Gym entrance.

"Like, slow down will ya?"

* * *

><p><strong>WILLIAMS MANSION<strong>

"Well Jolteon, all done!" said Jason as he finished up the device he was working on.

The device was a heavily modified Pokegear; it's now a silver oval bracelet with a smaller black oval LCD screen and had three red buttons with yellow markings. "Introducing the Chrono Changer Mark I. This is the transformation device Jolt, looks good doesn't it?"

Jolteon nodded happily in response. "Jolt!"

"Here's a nifty thing I did." Jason put the Chrono Changer on his right wrist and in an instant, a bright red light formed around his wrist. The light died down to show that a grey plastic wristband was formed around his wrist. "Convenient right?"

An audible beep sounded to signify it's activation. "_Chrono Changer online. Say codeword, CHRONO ACCESS, for weapons selection." _said a female robotic voice from the device. Jason stood up from his chair and inspected the device.

"Chrono access…" commanded Jason to the device. The LCD screen showed him only two options to be selected from the red buttons, a sword, and a blaster. He pressed the button corresponding to the sword.

_"Vector Swords generated..."_ Twin swords which had a crystal-clear blade with sharp metal edges materialized out of the Chrono Changer and into Jason's hand.

"It worked! Awesome!" responded the teen as he played around with the swords as they left a red trail of light when swung around. "Vector Sword, return."

The swords disintegrated back into the device. "Well Jolt, it's time for the transformation test. Now we just need to press this button..."

_"Chrono Suit series Red transformation mode active, say codeword, Chrono Changer, to start the transformation process."_

A rumble and a loud sound from the outside would interrupt Jason. "What the hell was that?"

He went upstairs to the main living room and ran outside the mansion to find a horrible sight. A series of explosions coming out of a building and inevitably causing it to collapse downwards. _'Arceus, what the hell happened?'_

**"BLACKMAIL?" **shouted out a voice from inside the mansion. Jason went straight inside to the mansion to find his adoptive father infuriated while talking on the phone.

"Give me a good explaination!" ordered the owner of Silph Co.

_"Right sir! Shortly after the explosion of that building, a suspicious package appeared on the lobby, it was a holographic message from Team Rocket! Listen!"_

_"... The price is 100 million for each building, if you do not heed this warning, expect your building to suffer the same fate as the first one. Bring the money to the lower port area near Route 8."_

"Damn it! We have no choice."

_"Sir, are you sure about this?"_

"The Jennies won't do anything against that firepower. We might as well bring in to their demands."

_"R-right sir! We'll be there in less than 10 minutes."_

* * *

><p><strong>ROUTE 8 PORT<strong>

10 police cars arrived at the port area where the holographic message ordered to bring the money. The Blastoise mutant turned around and saw the cars stopping where he was, with a multitude of Officer Jennies and their Arcanines coming out of the cars.

"We're the police! Everyone, forward to the monster!" shouted the leading Jenny.

"I see the Jennies have been busy!" said the mutant.

"Are you the bombing culprit?" asked the lead officer.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't fuck with us! Attack!" commanded the Jenny as they headed towards the demon.

"This will be a fun way to kill off time before my money comes!"

"Flamethrower on them!" yelled the policewomen in unison to their Arcanine.

The demon used his clawed hand and shot bullets out of the fingers towards the police, causing them to fall back and interrupt their attack. **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

><p>Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came out of the restaurant where they ate when they saw people panicking and running in the streets of Saffron City.<p>

"Uh, Brock, what just happened?" asked Ash.

"Looks like something bad." replied Brock.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Well that's obvious..." Ash went up to a person and asked him. "Hey, what just happened?"

"Dude like, that building just exploded and collapsed in like 10 seconds!" the stranger pointed at the direction of the affected building and Ash saw the remains of a skyscraper with parts of the skin still intact.

The stranger realized who the kid was and was in nerd-out mode. "Dude, you're Ash Ketchum! I want you autograph dude!"

"Arceus, Brock, who could have done this?" asked Ash.

"Team Rocket?" Brock presumed.

"Like dude, I want your autograph..."

"We gotta go there to help and get survivors!" shouted Ash.

"It's too risky Ash! Besides, the police already blocked the path towards the building."

"LIKE DUDE!" shouted the fanboy.

Ash and Brock finally turned around and looked at the stranger who held a photo of Ash and Pikachu in the Unova League finals. He just wanted an autograph of the Unova League champion.

"Ugh, fine..." Ash wrote a quick signature at the photo.

"Thanks man!" The fan ran away.

_"This is the city police! We advise everyone to head to their homes and stay indoors immediately! We have confirmed reports that this is the work of Team Rocket! Please stay aware of your surroundings!"_

"We gotta go to the near Pokemon Center then..." said Ash.

* * *

><p>A blue car stopped at a police checkpoint which was just set up after the building incident.<p>

"I knew this was terrible timing." said an irritated Daisy.

"Ugh, shut up Daisy. At least we made it in the city! I just hope Ash is alright..." said a worried Misty.

An Officer Jenny came up to the car. "Ladies, this road is closed, you'll have to go back to where you came from. If you're tourists then you better make it quick to the Pokemon Center!"

"She's right Daisy. Let's spend the night in the Center until this gets settled."

Afterwards, Daisy drove straight to the city's Pokemon Center. They were lucky to make it before it got crowded. Both sisters checked out a room for two for the night.

"Sis, I'll be calling home, we won't be able to make it back to Cerulean tonight." said Daisy.

"That's fine, I'll head downstairs to the lobby." replied Misty.

The red-headed gym leader made her way straight down the lobby and sat down at one of the couches. She put her head down in tiredness and reflected on what just happened today. _'I just hope Ash doesn't pull out that save the world stunt in that building..."_

* * *

><p><strong>SAFFRON POKEMON CENTER<strong>

Ash and Brock finally made it to the Saffron City Pokemon Center. Ash yawned loudly, but then found himself crowded by reporters in an instant. "Wait, where did you guys come from?"

"Hey, be nice to the media Ash, I'll go get our rooms in the meantime, and... OH NURSE JOY!" said Brock as he ran towards the next Joy he tried hitting on. "Oh my dear Nurse, you're the bes-"

Toxicroak came out of his pokeball in another effort to stop Brock from flirting, once again, with a poison jab to his master.

"J-j-just a room for two please..." said Brock weakly.

Ash still found himself questioned by the Saffron City media about his Unova League victory, and his surprise appearance in Saffron.

Ash struggled to get out of the reporters, "Ugh, Pikachu, where are you?"

"PIKACHUPI!" shouted the yellow rodent.

'_Pikachupi? No way...'_ thought Ash.

* * *

><p>Misty saw a yellow rodent dashing straight at her yelling out, "PIKACHUPI!"<p>

_'Pikachu?'_

Pikachu jumped at the red-head and both hugged each other. "Pikapi pikapika pikachu!"

_'If Pikachu is here, then Ash...'_

Her heart stopped. There he was, out of the wrath of reporters, Ash Ketchum fistpumped victory over escaping the media, before laying eyes on the red-head. "M-M-Misty?"

"... Ash?"

Out of being dazed, he ran towards her and hugged her. "Mist, it really is you!" He broke off the hug. "What are you doing out here in Saffron?"

"To look for you! I thought you forgot about me Ketchum! After all these years and you haven't called me, neither visited me?" yelled Misty angrily.

"Listen Mist. I'm sorry I haven't called you, not even visiting you, I was too busy training! Heck, I haven't even called my mom yet, she's probably worried sick after what happened here!" replied Ash.

"Hey, don't count me out too!" said Brock as he recovered from Toxicroak's Poison Jab.

"Brock!" Misty also ran up towards the breeder and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a while too!"

"Likewise Misty! How's the gym!" asked Brock.

"Great! Cerulean's actually the number 2 toughest gym in the region!" said Misty with glee.

"Like, you're Misty's boyfriend from Pallet Town right? You've grown!" Daisy told Ash after completing her call to her sisters in Cerulean.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend Daisy!" yelled Misty in protest. Both Ash and Misty were visibly blushing.

Quickly noticing Daisy, Brock went back to full drool and flirt mode. "A Sensational Sister? Let me be your Sensational Boy-"

"Don't even think about it Romeo." interrupted Misty has she already pulled Brock's ear to deter him from flirting even more.

Just then, a loud exploding sound and a brief tremor rocked the Pokemon Center that got everyone inside panicking.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Misty as she released Brock.

"I think they just exploded another building again..." said Ash.

* * *

><p>"Are the 100 million dollars in the briefcase?" said Mr. Williams to his advisor.<p>

"Yes sir!"

"Good, get the limo ready..."

_'The Chrono Changer, I can test it against Team Rocket and save Silph from losing 100 million!' _thought Jason as he watched his adoptive father getting his suit ready to go to the port where the bomb culprit wanted his money. He had conflict in his mind though.

_'It's too risky though, what if I can't change? They'll kill me at the spot! Bah, that's a risk I'll be willing to take!'_ He quickly ran down to his lab and took out the transformation device and put it in his sweater pocket, he also grabbed a brown robe that was lying around in the lab. He, along with Jolteon, dashed upstairs to find that Williams had already left the mansion and is on his way towards the limo.

"Let me carry that for you sir." said his adviser.

"No, it's fine."

"Father!" shouted Jason as he was outside of the mansion to stop his father from getting inside the limo.

"Since all you think about is money, I'll make a bet for you."

"What are you saying?" said the owner of Silph Co.

"If I save your 100 million from Team Rocket by stopping the buildings by blowing up, then you'll let me go on my own terms!"

"Hah! How foolish, I don't have time playing games, let's go!" said Mr. Williams as he ordered the rest to enter the limo. Jason stops him by grabbing his arm.

"I'm being serious, dad."

Mr. Williams saw the look on his adopted son's face. Indeed, he was being serious. Besides, he hasn't given Jason any freedom recently. He was, considering it? The businessman's eye flinched in frustration as he gives the briefcase to Jason.

"If you don't come back within two hours, I'll give Team Rocket a different case. But I will not tolerate your selfishness again! Understand?" Jason nodded confidently at his response. Mr. Williams then went on his way to thee mansion.

"Eh! Mr. Williams, are you sure this is alright?" asked his adviser before heading inside.

Jason smiled at the rare compassion that his adoptive father gave towards him and sprinted off with Jolteon.

_'If I can successfully transform to the suit, then I can definitely win the bet! I don't know what tricks Team Rocket has under their sleeves, but I'm sure I can manage them.'_

_'If the Chrono Changer is a success, I can assure the safety of Saffron City, the safety of Kanto, even all the regions, and the safety of the future!'_

* * *

><p>Ash grew restless as more reports of casualties had just came into the news on the television. These attacks had to be stopped. He had to save people from dying due to Team Rocket.<p>

"I'm going to the port!" yelled out Ash in anger.

"Ash, it's too dangerous outside!" exclaimed Brock.

"Pika pikapi!"

"But something's gotta be done right now! Team Rocket's killing countless of people and destroying the city one by one! I've stopped Team Rocket before, I'm damn sure I can stop them again!" Ash ran towards the exit of the Pokemon Center and on his way to his destination.

"Wait Ash!" yelled out Misty, Brock and Daisy in unison. The three and Pikachu ran and followed Ash in an effort to stop him.

"Ash! Please stop!" yelled out Misty as she was the first to exit the center. Ash, surprisingly, stopped and turn around to face Misty in order to reason with her more. "We don't want you to get hurt out there with the explosions!"

Before Ash could retort, he was knocked over by a hooded person wearing a brown robe, with it's Pokemon stopping its run to tend it's owner.

* * *

><p>Jason was too preoccupied into putting on the Chrono Changer brace on his right wrist when he bumped and knocked over Ash along with himself as well. Jolteon stopped running and came back where his owner fell.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Ash. The hostile response got the electric Eeveelution to jump in front of the shrouded brown haired boy boy and growled to the Unova Champion. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash to defend him, along with Misty, Brock, and Daisy running towards the fallen trainer.

"Uh, sorry about that," Jason got a good look at the trainer and instantly recognized him. "You must be Ash Ketchum, right?" he asked as he picked himself up and picked up the briefcase he threw when he fell.

"Yeah, if you want my autograph, now it's not the time." replied Ash.

"Ash, are you alright?" asked Misty as she was the first to tend towards the trainer. Brock and Daisy followed suit towards Ash and helped him up. Misty turned to look towards the shrouded figure of Jason.

As if time slowed down, both the Cerulean Gym Leader and the adopted son of Silph Co.'s owner stared at each other. Jason studied the appearance of Misty, her fiery red-orange hair, blue eyes, and yellow attire. Could it be her? "M-mist?" spoke Jason in a low tone.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going next ti-" she was caught off-guard when she heard her nickname being said by Jason, who was a mere stranger for her. "M-mist? Hey, just who are you?"

"I-I gotta go..." Jason ran off with the briefcase along with Jolteon, leaving the four trainers dumbfounded.

"Well what was that all about?" asked Brock.

"And, like, why did he say 'Mist' out of nowhere?" said Daisy.

"I don't know..." replied Misty softly.

"I'm wasting time, I'm going to the port!" shouted Ash, but before he ran off, Misty grabbed Ash's hand in order to stop him.

"You're so damn stubborn you know that Ash! If you're going, then," Misty sighed before she continued, "We'll go with you too. Besides, you'll need more help to battle Team Rocket, you can't do it alone!" Brock and Daisy nodded in agreement.

Ash hesitated, but he knew that he wouldn't beat Team Rocket alone. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ash, and all of them ran to the port.

* * *

><p>"...198 million, 199 million, 200 million!" said the bomb mutant with glee, as he counted the new briefcase that was given to him for bribe from a business owner. "All together, 5 billion poke! This city ain't too bad!"<p>

The business owner ran back from his limo and the car sped away from the port. The bomb mutant laughed evilly, "These idiots don't know what will come anyway. Now for the final step..." He readied the bomb detonator.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" ordered Ash to his Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded as he released a strong bolt of lightning towards the mutant bomber. It directly hit him, which caused him to drop the detonator. However, it made no effect on him at all.

"Who dares interrupts me! Those four over there!" He saw the four trainers come closer to his position. "Well I'll be damned! It's Mr. Unova Champion himself!"

"You'll pay for what you did to the city!" yelled out Misty.

"Hah! There's nothing you can do about it! Eat this!" The mutant's left spiked arm shot out small missiles that hit the ground near the three, which caused explosions around the five and threw them back on the ground hard.

Ash got himself up with struggle, "He wasn't even affected by the thunderbolt..."

"What is this guy, is he even a Pokemon?" asked Brock as he tried to get up.

"...No, l-like, he's a monster or something..." said Daisy.

The mutant went closer to the four as they crawled back from it, "Prepare to die."

"Wait, excuse me!" shouted out a voice before the Rocket mutant would execute the five. The cloaked figure of Jason came jogging towards the Rocket mutant with the briefcase. "Sorry for being late."

"It's that dude again..." said Misty weakly _'Who is that guy?'_.

"You're interrupting me on my execution of those four," shouted the mutant, "This better be good."

Jason held out the briefcase towards the mutant and placed it to the floor, "100 million poke."

That got the mutant interested. He went over to the briefcase and picked it up. "Alright, more money for Team Rocket!"

Ash growled, "Idiot! Why are you bribing Team Rocket?"

"Silence! Be lucky that this shrouded man delayed your death." The Rocket mutant picked up the detonator.

"So... You won't blow up our building, right?" said Jason.

"Yeah! At least so I said..." replied the mutant.

Jason looked with concern, "So I said?"

"Yep, BUT THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" shouted the mutant, "Now for the main event..." He readied the detonator and came close to pressing the button before...

_'I knew it was gonna happen, now to pull out my trump card...'_

"Stop." ordered Jason, in which the bomber stopped midway from pressing the button, "You're the one that's gonna get blown up."

"Wait, what? Could it be..." said the mutant nervously, as he crouched to open the briefcase, and low behold, all the crystal bombs taken from the rest of the buildings was inside of the briefcase. "T-these are my bombs!"

Jason crossed his arms, "You Rockets never learn do you? I have obtained quite a few of information about you, and the bombs from the Team Rocket server. It was way too easy to hack into the server, might I suggest better security for it?"

"No way..." said Ash.

"Amazing!" shouted Daisy happily.

"Shut up! Bastard, you'll die for this!" shouted the bomber.

"Jolteon! ThunderShock!" ordered Jason as Jolteon jumped out from his brown robe and attacked the mutant with the move. The attack merely knocked him back and had no effect on him.

"Haha! It tickles! Now you'll die!" said the mutant as he brought up his right arm and shot out lasers towards the brown haired boy boy and the Eeveelution, however both barely dodged the attack as explosions formed when the projectiles came in contact with the earth.

"This, is where I'll finish you off!"

Jason readied his right arm and the gray Pokegear bracelet was visible. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Daisy were astonished at the sight of the bracelet.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" asked Ash.

"It's, like, a henshin device!" said Daisy.

Misty rolled her eyes, "You've been watching too much TV Dais."

"Shut up and die!" shouted the mutant and shot the missiles from his left arm towards Jason.

"Get out of there!" yelled Ash as he went up and ran towards Jason to avoid him from being hit of the projectile.

**"CHRONO CHANGER!" **yelled out the cloaked Jason before the missiles and Ash could reach him.

And then, the port was engulfed with a bright white light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lolcliffhanger. The suspense! ****Anyways, elements of this chapter are used from _Timeranger_ episode 2. The _Jetman_ reference was nifty huh? Anyways I intend this fic to be a bit of a Super Sentai tribute, it won't be a crossover though! ***cough***Thinking about making Ash into RyuuRanger (from _Dairanger_) deeper in the story*cough***

**Getting kinda late, so thanks for reading. Please, please, please, please review too!**


End file.
